The Affair, Then The Changes Of Love
by LegendaryRacer
Summary: Gloyd starts having an affair with Taffyta. But after a while Gloyd has a different love interest. So what will happened.
1. Chapter 1: The Affair

**(This is a story that I whipped up together, I don't own Wreck It Ralph, so Enjoy.)**

Vanellope was throwing one of those parties she had every time she had won a race every single time. At the party was all the Sugar Rush racers having fun while talking eating and drinking punch. But there was one racer that wasn't having the much fun that everybody else was having.

His name was Gloyd Oragneboar. He wasn't that kind of a party monster, but a good prankster though. He was sitting on the hard floor while drinking his punch, not noticing how everyone was having fun. Then a figure came up to him, it was a strawberry theme girl named Taffyta Muttonfudge.

Taffyta: "Hi Gloyd, how are you this evening, aren't you having fun".

Gloyd: "No I'm not having fun, I'm just those types of guys were I don't have that much fun, I only have fun while pranking others".

Taffyta: "Well Gloyd if you don't mind me saying this, can you drive me to my home, my boyfriend Rancis doesn't want to drive me because he's having much fun right now".

Gloyd: "Sure, I have nothing better to do so I will drive you home then".

Gloyd and Taffyta walked out the doors of the castle and headed to Gloyd's kart. Gloyd started the engine and told Taffyta this, "I only have one seat so hang on to my seat and try not to fall". Taffyta replied by saying, "ok Gloyd, I will hold on tight". With it, Gloyd drove off to Taffyta's home.

At Taffyta's House

As Gloyd turned off his kart. Taffyta hopped out and said, "Gloyd do you mind if you can escort me into my home".

Gloyd: "Why Taffyta".

Taffyta: "Because I would feel more safe if someone escorted me into my own house".

Gloyd: "Ok I will escort you".

Gloyd hopped out of his cart and escorted Taffyta into her home. Gloyd was inside Taffyta's home and Gloyd said while Taffyta was in her kitchen, "well I have to get going to my home I will see you later Taffyta". Taffyta yelled out loud from the kitchen, "wait Gloyd, can I offer you a drink". Gloyd started to say, "I'm totally ok with the offer but I really have to get going now". Gloyd opened the door and Taffyta said, "oh come on, just one drink".

Taffyta escorted Gloyd to her kitchen. Taffyta brought out two small cups from her cabinet. Taffyta began to say, "what do you drink". Gloyd started to say, "I drink lemonade". Taffyta poured lemonade in the small cup and handed it to Gloyd. Instead of lemonade Taffyta poured herself some strawberry juice and started to put music on.

The music was old fashioned. And while Gloyd was drinking his lemonade he started to get a little suspicious. Taffyta started to sit on a stool and was looking at Gloyd in a weird look.

Taffyta: "I just have one question for you Gloyd, what do you think of me".

Gloyd: "Um I don't now what you really mean Taffyta" while getting a bit nervous.

Taffyta: "I mean what do you think of me".

Gloyd: "Taffyta if you don't mind me saying this, this conversation is getting a little strange, now I'm sure your boyfriend Rancis is going to be here any minute so I should just go right now".

Taffyta: "My boyfriend is going to be a little bit late from partying around".

Gloyd: "Ok but I still don't think I should be here".

Taffyta: "Oh come on Gloyd, don't worry about it, your keeping me company".

Gloyd: "Don't worry about it, here we are, you invited me into your home to have a drink and you asked me a question about how I think of you".

Taffyta started to put one foot on her other stool and said, "well I haven't invited anyone in my home in a long time but just my boyfriend Rancis".

Gloyd: "Ok I'm leaving now".

Taffyta: "No Gloyd, stay and keep me company for awhile".

Gloyd: "Why do you want me to stay for awhile".

Taffyta: "Because I want you to stay" while putting her two legs on her stool in an awkward position.

Gloyd: "Oh my Mod, Taffyta Muttonfudge your trying to seduce me".

Taffyta: "Well I haven't really thought about doing that".

Gloyd: "Oh Mod, I'm sorry I said that Taffyta, I feel guilty".

Taffyta: "Oh Gloyd don't feel guilty, its all right, just finish your drink of lemonade".

Gloyd: "I still feel guilty".

Taffyta: "Don't be".

Gloyd finished his drink and sat down on one of Taffyta's marshmallow cushions. Taffyta walked over to him and said, "will you come up to my room please, I need your help with something". Gloyd said, "ok then".

Gloyd walked with Taffyta to her room upstairs. And when Gloyd got to Taffyta's room all he could just see is a portrait of her and lots of strawberry themes around her room. Gloyd started to look amazed on how much themes she had in her room.

Taffyta: "So do you like my room".

Gloyd: "Yes it does look good, better than my room".

Taffyta started to reach for the back of her dress but she couldn't reach. Taffyta said to Gloyd, "do you mind unzipping my pink dress". Gloyd started to say, "okay then" he said slowly. Gloyd unzipped Taffyta's pink dress and said, "well the dress is unzipped Taffyta".

Taffyta: "Do me a favor Gloyd, do you mind getting my makeup purse downstairs in the kitchen" as she took off her dress and headed to her bathroom.

Gloyd: "Sure thing" Gloyd said nervously.

Gloyd walked down stairs to Taffyta's kitchen. Gloyd got to the kitchen and found that Taffyta's makeup purse was on the table. He grabbed it and ran to the stairs and yelled out, "Taffyta I'm going to put the makeup purse on the steps for you".

Taffyta: "Just hand it to me, I'm in the bathroom".

Gloyd walked up the stairs.

Gloyd: "You know what I'm putting the makeup purse on the step near the bathroom door".

Taffyta: "Oh for the love of Mod Gloyd can you just hand me the makeup purse".

Gloyd: "But your in the bathroom Taffyta".

Taffyta: "On second thought you could put it on the dresser in my room Gloyd".

Gloyd walked into Taffyta's room and put her makeup purse on the dresser. Then all of a sudden the door shut and Taffyta was in her room with her strawberry theme swimsuit on while Gloyd started to stare in grief.

Gloyd: "Oh my Mod, oh sweet mother of Mod, what are you doing Taffyta".

Taffyta: "Gloyd I just have to say you were right about me seducing you".

Gloyd: "Please let me out of your room".

Taffyta: "Gloyd if you won't sleep with me this time, you can call me anytime to make a special arrangement".

Gloyd: "Please Taffyta let me out".

Taffyta: "And to tell you the truth, I do find you attractive, I really do".

Gloyd: "Ok Taffyta just let me out before your boyfriend comes home" then Gloyd heard a kart outside. "Oh my Mod, he's here" Gloyd pushed Taffyta out of the way and ran down to the kitchen in a fast pace.

Gloyd got to the kitchen and poured another glass of lemonade and sat down on the marshmallow cushion. Rancis opened the door and said when he saw Gloyd, "hey Gloyd how are you doing".

Gloyd: "Taffyta wanted me to keep her company while you were partying at Vanellope's castle".

Rancis: "Well thanks for keeping my girlfriend company".

Gloyd: "You're welcome".

Taffyta started to walk down the stairs in her pajamas and saw that Rancis was home.

Gloyd: "Well I better get going to my home now; I will see you guys tomorrow".

Rancis: "Ok buddy, I will see you tomorrow".

Taffyta: "Ok Gloyd, I will see you tomorrow also" she winked straight at Gloyd while he was closing the door.

Gloyd closed the door and headed to his kart. Gloyd was still in grief from what just happened and was nervous too.

Gloyd: "What have I got myself into" he said while starting his kart. With it he drove to his home.

Gloyd's Home

Gloyd got to his home and put his kart in his garage. And then got out of his kart and went straight into his home. Gloyd got ready for bed to start the day of racing tomorrow as usual. Then he hopped into his bed and started to feel nervous again.

Gloyd: "What have I got myself into" he said while turning off the lights and going to sleep.

**(Well Chapter 1 is finished. Rate and Review.)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Affair Begins

**(Ok, this is Chapter 2.)**

The next day

Gloyd woke up and got ready for today's race. Gloyd ate breakfast and walked out of his kitchen to his garage. Gloyd opened the garage and started his car engine. He drove out of his garage and closed it with a control button he had. He drove off to the track to start the race.

Gloyd arrived at the track two minutes later in his fifth start up position. He saw that the other racers were here and saw that Taffyta was in her second position on the track. Taffyta looked back to Gloyd and winked at him again as she did last night before he left her home.

And with it, the race had begun now that the arcade was open. Gloyd came in fifth place a lot of times. And almost made it to fourth place.

Then after the arcade had closed, then came the Random Rosters Race. Gloyd was in fifth place as usual and was feeling down on himself for not being in first place.

After the Random Rosters Race, Gloyd started to drive to GCS to go get a drink at Tappers. Gloyd parked his kart next to the entrance to Sugar Rush and went on the train. The train took him to GCS and with it Gloyd went to Tappers to get a root beer.

Gloyd got to Tappers and saw that their was nobody around. Gloyd went up to the counter and saw a man with a mustache cleaning a root beer cup.

Tapper: "What can I get you kid".

Gloyd: "I will have a Root Beer please".

Tapper got the root beer at a fast past and said, "here you go". Gloyd said, "thank you sir". Gloyd drank his root beer and started to think to himself. He said to himself, "should I call Taffyta". Gloyd felt a nervous feeling in his stomach. And with it he went to the phone that Tapper had.

Gloyd typed in Taffyta's number and waited for the phone to answer.

Taffyta: "Hello, who is this".

Gloyd: "Its Gloyd Taffyta, listen I was wondering if you could meet me at the GCS hotel if you have the time".

Taffyta: "I will be there in one hour".

Gloyd: "Ok see you then".

Gloyd left Tappers to go to the GCS hotel.

At the hotel

Gloyd got to the hotel and went to a lounge to get something to drink. He saw a couple of game characters he didn't even know. And then a waiter walked up to him and said, "can I help you sir".

Gloyd: "Yes I will have some lemonade please". The waiter said, "you got it". The waiter got the lemonade to Gloyd and Gloyd said, "thank you sir".

One hour later, Taffyta showed up at the lounge and sat next to Gloyd.

Taffyta: "Hello Gloyd".

Gloyd: "Hello Taffyta".

Taffyta: "So did you get the room".

Gloyd: "No, I didn't get the room".

Gloyd stood up and said to Taffyta, "I will be right back".

Gloyd left the lounge and went straight to the counter were a concierge was sitting at the desk. Gloyd was feeling a bit nervous to ask the guy for a hotel room to stay in.

Gloyd: "Hello sir, may I stay in a hotel room for the night".

Concierge: "Will that be a single room for one person".

Gloyd: "Yes for one person please".

Concierge: "Sign the register please".

Gloyd: "Sure thing" Gloyd signed the register and then the concierge handed a key to the hotel room. "Thank you sir" Gloyd said.

Concierge: "Your welcome, have a nice night".

Gloyd went up to a nearby phone pole and called Taffyta. Taffyta had answered the phone and Gloyd said, "Taffyta I got the room number, the room number is 665".

Taffyta: "Ok Gloyd, I will see you then".

Gloyd walked up the stairs to the hotel rooms. Gloyd got upstairs and saw that there was lots of hotel rooms around. Gloyd looked for room 665. He found room 665. Then Gloyd put the key in and opened the door.

Gloyd turned the lights on to the hotel room and went straight into the bathroom. Five minutes later he heard a knock on the door and went to open the door. Gloyd opened the door and saw that it was Taffyta.

Gloyd: "Well hello Taffyta".

Taffyta: "Hello Gloyd".

Gloyd put the door tag outside the door saying, do not disturb. And closed the door.

Taffyta started to take off her strawberry theme racing jacket and then Gloyd leaned over and kissed Taffyta on the lips. Taffyta just stood their silent and then Gloyd parted from the kiss.

Taffyta: "Well, I see you got the kissing down" as she started to blush and smile at the same time.

Gloyd: "Oh sorry about that".

Taffyta: "Can you help me take off my dress shirt".

Gloyd: "Sure thing Taffyta".

Gloyd went straight to Taffyta and took her dress off. All she had left was a skirt and a pink tank top. Gloyd started to get a little bit nervous and said, "so Taffyta how was your day".

Taffyta: "It was quite good today".

Gloyd got nervous again and said to Taffyta, "listen Taffyta, I don't know how to put this but, I don't think we should be doing this".

Taffyta: "Why Gloyd".

Gloyd: "Taffyta, I like you but I just don't see why we should be doing this, I mean if your boyfriend Rancis just walked up in here and said to me, why are you in bed with my girlfriend, what would he think of me Taffyta".

Taffyta: "Well I don't know Gloyd, but no matter what, I still find you attractive".

Gloyd: "Taffyta, just let me think about this for only ten minutes".

With it Gloyd grabbed his towel and went in the hotel bathroom to take a shower. Gloyd started to feel nervous again and said to himself, "Oh dear Mod, what have I got myself into" as he hopped in the shower.

Five minutes later Gloyd got out of the shower and started to brush his teeth. And he began thinking in his head, "should I do it or should I not do it". Gloyd got done brushing his teeth and started to put his pajamas on. He walked out of the bathroom door to see that Taffyta was still waiting for him.

Taffyta: "Gloyd I have an important question for you".

Gloyd: "Ok Taffyta, ask away then".

Taffyta: "Is this your first time".

Gloyd: "What do you mean".

Taffyta: "I mean, is this your first time having an affair with me".

Gloyd: "No, it's not my first time Taffyta, but I just think we should do something else instead of doing this".

Taffyta: "You want to do something else instead".

Gloyd: "Yes, do you like movies Taffyta, I could take you to the movies".

Taffyta: "Yes Gloyd I do like movies, but I still think it's your first time".

Gloyd: "Ok Taffyta, I lied, it is my first time to tell you the truth".

Taffyta: "Ok then it is your first time" she said while smiling.

Gloyd: "Yes Taffyta it is my first time, but I still think we should do something else, I mean for Mod's sake, I can't imagine the consequences I could get with having an affair with a guys girlfriend".

Taffyta: "Well I think you might be afraid" Taffyta said nicely.

Gloyd: "Afraid, is that it, you think I'm afraid with having an affair with you".

Taffyta: "Well it is your first time, and I'm guessing you might be a little bit inadequate".

Gloyd: "Inadequate".

Taffyta: "Well I should get myself ready and go now". Taffyta started to stand up.

Gloyd: "Don't move".

Taffyta stayed sitting on the bed and then Gloyd thought to himself and said in his head, "I hope I know what I'm doing". With it Gloyd shut the door to the bathroom and turned off all the lights and hopped into the bed with Taffyta.

**(Ok Chapter 2 is finished.)**


	3. Chapter 3: Months Go By

**(This is Chapter 3, Enjoy.)**

It's been three months since Gloyd and Taffyta began their affair with each other. And every single day after the arcade closed and the Random Rosters Race was finished, Gloyd would go back to his home then wait for the correct time to go to the GCS hotel to begin the affair over and over again.

As usual Gloyd was in the same hotel room with Taffyta and they started talking to each other while in bed.

Gloyd: "So Taffyta, I don't have anything much to say but, it's been three months since we had this affair, and I'm starting to worry that Rancis will find out about this eventually, so I'm thinking of moving on".

Taffyta: "Sorry Gloyd, but what are you saying".

Gloyd: "I'm saying is that maybe I should be with someone else for a change, I mean I love you but there is one girl I love that I want to be with".

Taffyta: "Who might that girl be"?

Gloyd: "Vanellope is the girl I want to be with".

Taffyta: "You want to be with Vanellope".

Gloyd: "Yes, I want to be with Vanellope".

Taffyta: "Well I guess this will be our last night with are affair then" Taffyta said while a tear dropped from her face.

Gloyd: "Oh I'm sorry Taffyta, its just I need to move on with myself, and I know you need to move on with yourself too".

Taffyta: "I guess your right Gloyd" she started to smile.

The Next Day

Gloyd was at his home getting ready for today's race. He went straight to the track to me up with the other racers. He saw everyone at the track.

The race started for the whole day with Gloyd getting in fifth place every single time, and even in the Random Rosters Race he would still get in fifth place.

After the race was over Gloyd went over to Vanellope's castle. Gloyd started to think to himself, "I hope Vanellope says yes to go out with me". Gloyd was at Vanellope's castle and rang the door bell. Instead of sour bill coming to the door it was Vanellope.

Vanellope: "Hello Gloyd what a pleasant surprise, come on in".

Gloyd walked into Vanellope's castle and said, "thank you for inviting me into your castle Vanellope".

Vanellope: "You're welcome".

Vanellope led Gloyd to the balcony on her castle and said, "so what's on your mind Gloyd".

Gloyd: "Vanellope, I was thinking" Gloyd began getting nervous.

Vanellope: "I'm all ears Gloyd".

Gloyd: "I was thinking, if you wanted to go out with me tonight".

Vanellope: "Why sure thing Gloyd".

Gloyd: "Ok Vanellope, I will see you tonight".

Later That Night

Vanellope and Gloyd were at a restaurant near Tappers. And Vanellope ordered an ice cream sundae while Gloyd just ordered an ice cream sundae supreme. They kept talking to each other on how life was for them and their was one thing that Gloyd saw that he didn't want to see.

Gloyd saw Taffyta and Rancis coming in the restaurant and sitting down at a nearby table. Not to far from where Gloyd and Vanellope were. Gloyd stood up and said to Vanellope, "we have to go now".

Vanellope: "Why Gloyd".

Gloyd: "I don't know why, but we got to go".

Before Vanellope and Gloyd went out the door a figured called out to them and said, "Gloyd we got to talk and I think I told Rancis the truth about our affair".

Vanellope just stood in silence and said, "an affair Gloyd, what are you talking about".

Rancis: "You have been having an affair with my girlfriend, how could you Gloyd".

Gloyd: "Vanellope I can explain, and Rancis I can explain also too".

Vanellope: "Start explaining then, and no lies".

Rancis: "Yes and no lies also".

Gloyd: "Ok guys, it all started when Vanellope had that party 3 months ago, I was sitting by myself and Taffyta wanted me to drive her home, and I droved her home, she asked me to keep her company while Rancis was partying around and I did, then she seduced me, then after many times getting in fifth place in the races we had, I got depresses and I called Taffyta to meet me at the GCS hotel, then we started having the affair at GCS hotel for 3 months. And then I said to Taffyta that we should start seeing other people, and so I wanted to go out with Vanellope, that's my story".

Rancis: "We've been friends ever since we got plugged in, I can't believe you would do this" Rancis threw a punch at Gloyd but Gloyd blocked it and punched him back.

Gloyd yelled out loud, "it wasn't my fault I had an affair with your girlfriend so quit acting like a jerk".

Rancis got up to throw another punch at Gloyd but Gloyd blocked it and punched Rancis in the nose, Rancis grew sad and said to Taffyta, "come on Taffyta lets go". Both Rancis and Taffyta left the restaurant and headed back to Sugar Rush.

Gloyd dropped to the floor and started to cry. Vanellope said to Gloyd nicely, "Gloyd although you messed up and had an affair with Taffyta, well to tell you the truth Gloyd, I love you". Vanellope kissed Gloyd on the lips and Gloyd stopped crying and said, "Vanellope, I didn't think you would love me after I had an affair with Taffyta".

Vanellope: "Well to tell you the truth, I had an affair with her a long time ago; it was right after I became rightful ruler of Sugar Rush".

Gloyd: "Well now that we're together, I want to promise you, that I will never cheat on you while we are together forever".

Vanellope: "That goes double for me, I will never cheat on you also".

Vanellope kissed Gloyd on the lips again, while the restaurant patrons were clapping their hand on what they just saw. Gloyd started to say to Vanellope, "well Vanellope can I take you home my love". Vanellope smiled and said, "yes you could take me home Gloyd".

They both left the restaurant and headed back to the Sugar Rush entrance. They both were at the entrance of Sugar Rush and they were holding hands while walking in the entrance to Sugar Rush. They left the train and saw that Gloyd's kart was still there. Gloyd went to his kart and hopped in. Gloyd said to Vanellope, "hold on tight my love, this is going to be a bumpy ride".

Gloyd started the engine and drove down the rainbow bridge at a fast pace while Vanellope was screaming and whooping with joy. Gloyd got to Vanellope's castle and said to Vanellope, "well then, I will see you tomorrow my sweet".

Vanellope: "Oh I will definitely see you tomorrow".

Vanellope went over to Gloyd and kissed him on the lips. The kiss lasted two minutes and Gloyd said, "well I got to get going I will see you tomorrow".

With it Gloyd drove off to his home whooping and saying, "I'm in love with the greatest girl in the world".

Gloyd got to his home and put his kart in his garage. Gloyd started getting ready for bed and said, "I hope Rancis is okay". Before turning off the lights Gloyd heard a knock on his door. Gloyd went down the stairs then opened the door.

Rancis was at the door.

Rancis: "Gloyd, I want to apologize for my rude behavior at the restaurant".

Gloyd: "I want to apologize for having an affair with your girlfriend Taffyta".

Rancis: "She told me that she started it and not you so can we make up as friends".

Gloyd: "Sure lets be friends again".

Gloyd started to shake hands with Rancis and said to Rancis, "did you know me and Vanellope are together for the first time". Rancis was astonished and said, "no I didn't know, congratulations buddy". Gloyd said, "thank you".

Gloyd: "I hope everything is going ok with you and Taffyta again".

Rancis: "Oh we made up and she said that, she won't be having affairs with anyone anymore, she told me she had an affair with Swizzle and Vanellope, and so for my sake she is stopping the affairs".

Gloyd: "Well I just hope you and Taffyta are happy with each other again, oh and I'm sorry I punched you in the face twice".

Rancis: "Its ok, well I better get going, I promised Taffyta that me and her could go stargazing tonight around Sugar Rush".

Gloyd: "You have fun with that, goodnight".

Gloyd closed his door and went up to his room to go to bed. When Gloyd got to his bed he started saying to himself, "well I'm glad everything is back to normal, Rancis and I are friends again now that Rancis made up with Taffyta, and Vanellope is my girlfriend now".

Gloyd turned off the light and went straight to sleep to start the next day of racing.

**(That's Chapter 3.)**


	4. Chapter 4: Years Later

**(Here is Chapter 4.)**

5 Years Later

It's been 5 years since Gloyd and Vanellope were boyfriend and girlfriend, and since Gloyd had an affair with Taffyta. But everything was normal over the years. Gloyd and Rancis were friends again, while Rancis and Taffyta made up as boyfriend and girlfriend. So things were normal.

One day after the arcade was closing and the Random Rosters Race was finished. Gloyd walked over to Rancis and said, "Rancis, meet me at my home, there is something I need to talk to you about that's very important". Rancis replied by saying, "ok Gloyd, I will meet you at your home".

At Gloyd's House

Gloyd was waiting for Rancis to knock on the door. While waiting Gloyd was sitting down on his marshmellow cushion. Just then the door knocked. Gloyd rushed to the door and it was Rancis. Gloyd said, "now that you're here, there is something I need to talk to you about, come in".

Rancis sat down on one of the marshmellow cushions and said to Gloyd, "well Gloyd I'm here so lay it on me man".

Gloyd: "Ok, as you know I have been going out with Vanellope for 5 years now, and I really want to be more than just boyfriend and girlfriend".

Rancis: "You don't mean".

Gloyd: "Yes, I want to marry Vanellope".

Rancis: "Well congrats man, and there is something I have to tell you".

Gloyd: "Let me guess, you want to marry Taffyta".

Rancis: "Yes I want to marry Taffyta, how did you know that".

Gloyd: "I assumed you wanted to marry Taffyta, congrats man".

Rancis: "Same for you, do you have the ring for marriage".

Gloyd: "Yes I have the ring that I got Vanellope from that jewelry store next to Tappers, what about you".

Rancis: "Same place that you went to get your ring".

Gloyd: "Then its settled, all I have to do is ask Vanellope to marry me at a special place".

Rancis: "Well good luck with that, and hope Vanellope says yes".

Gloyd: "Thank you buddy, same for you".

Rancis left Gloyd's house and drove off.

Gloyd was in his home and started to get ready for his date with Vanellope, this time he wanted it to be special.

Later That Night

It was nightfall and Gloyd was wearing a tuxedo. He then went out of his home and went to his garage. He started his kart and drove off to Vanellope's castle. While driving he started to wonder about Vanellope's response. "Will Vanellope say yes or no" Gloyd started to think.

Gloyd was at Vanellope's castle and Vanellope was waiting outside. Vanellope was wearing a nice blue dress and hopped into Gloyd kart. Gloyd said, "hold on tight my sweet, this is going to be a bumpy ride". With it Gloyd drove fast past the track and to the rainbow bridge and when Gloyd got to the top of the rainbow bridge with his kart Vanellope said, "that was the fastest best ride I ever had, I love you Gloyd". Gloyd responded and said, "I love you too". They shared a kiss and went on the train to take them to GCS.

At GCS, Gloyd took Vanellope to a fancy restaurant next to Tappers. When they got in the restaurant the waiter said, "can I help you". Gloyd answered by saying, "yes, we would like a table for two please". The waiter said, "follow me then". They both followed the waiter. The waiter took them to the booths and said, "you may be seated". Both Gloyd and Vanellope sat down. The waiter then said, "what can I get you two too drink".

Gloyd: "I will have sparkling apple cider please".

Vanellope: "Same for me please".

The waiter walked off and Vanellope started to say, "so Gloyd why did you bring me to a kind of restaurant like this".

Gloyd: "It's a surprise".

Vanellope: "Ok Gloyd" she said while blushing a bit.

The waiter came over with a bottle of apple cider and poured it in the two fancy glass cups then said, "what will you have to eat this fine night you two".

Gloyd: "I will have steak with a side of fettuccine please"

Vanellope: "I will have steak with a side of spaghetti please".

The waiter said, "your orders will be ready in 15 minutes". Gloyd began to say, "thank you sir". With it Gloyd talked to Vanellope on how everything was in Sugar Rush and other things too. Then Gloyd said, "Vanellope if you will excuse me I have to use the bathroom". Vanellope replied by saying, "ok Gloyd".

Gloyd stood up and went to the bathroom. When Gloyd got to the bathroom he went into one of the stalls feeling nervous to himself and said, "I don't know if I can do this, I mean what if I screw up". Then a figure in the bathroom heard him and said, "you won't screw up man". Gloyd recognized that familiar voice out of nowhere and said, "Rancis is that you".

Rancis: "Yes its me, don't feel down on yourself, you can ask Vanellope to marry you, you can do it".

Gloyd went out of the stall and saw that Rancis was at the sink looking at him through the mirror. Gloyd began to say, "Rancis what are you doing here".

Rancis: "I'm feel a bit nervous to ask Taffyta to marry me, what if she says no".

Gloyd: "She won't say no, I believe in you as you believe in me, you can do this".

Rancis: "Thanks buddy, now there is one more thing, where are you guys sitting at".

Gloyd: "Me and Vanellope are sitting at one of the booths, what about you".

Rancis: "Me and Taffyta are sitting near you, only at least 13 tables away from you".

Gloyd: "Well I better get back to Vanellope; I can't keep my sweet waiting".

Rancis: "Same for my sweet, good luck asking".

Gloyd: "Same here, good luck to you buddy".

Gloyd and Rancis went out the door of the bathroom and shook hands. Then went back to their tables.

When Gloyd got back to his table the food was already out and Vanellope was waiting for Gloyd to come back. Vanellope was waiting for Gloyd for at least 13 minutes and said, "where have you been my love". Gloyd responded and said, "I've been in the bathroom". Gloyd sat down to eat his food.

After Vanellope and Gloyd finished there food Gloyd said, "well Vanellope I have to speak to you about something important". Vanellope started to say, "before you say anything, this has been the best night of my life going to this fancy restaurant with you Gloyd, I'm happy that you're my boyfriend, now what do you want to say to me".

Gloyd gulped and his heart began to race like he was about to crash while driving his kart on the track.

Gloyd: "Vanellope, we've been going out for 5 years now and I think I want to ask you this important question".

Vanellope: "Ask away".

Gloyd holds out the little black box with the ring in it.

Gloyd: "Vanellope Von Schweetz, will you marry me".

Vanellope was in silence and said, "yes Gloyd, I will marry you". Gloyd put the ring on and kissed Vanellope on the lips to make it official. The restaurant patrons including the waiters all cheered and clapped their hands for Vanellope and Gloyd.

Then the patrons and waiters clapped their hands at the new couples that were going to get married too. The new couples were Rancis and Taffyta.

Rancis: "Hey Gloyd congratulations man".

Gloyd: "Same for you Rancis".

Vanellope: "Hi Taffyta, congratulations".

Taffyta: "Same for you Vanellope".

Gloyd and Vanellope paid for their food and left the restaurant to go back to Sugar Rush. Then Rancis and Taffyta paid and left straight to Sugar Rush also.

**(That's Chapter 4, on with the next.)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Marriage

**(This is Chapter 5, Enjoy.)**

2 Months Later

Gloyd was getting ready to get married to Vanellope Von Schweetz at a church in GCS. Gloyd was wearing a tuxedo and waiting for Rancis to come by and greet him at his house. Gloyd then heard a door knock and said, "I think that is Rancis". With it Gloyd went down stairs and opened the door, it was Rancis.

Gloyd: "Well Rancis, today's the big day for you and me".

Rancis: "Your telling me, its to bad were going to different churches to get married to are new wives".

Gloyd: "But on the bright side, we are going to have a wedding party at the castle after are weddings are finished".

Rancis: "That's right, well lets get going, we have to get to the separate churches before our wives do".

Gloyd: "Yes lets go alright".

Then Gloyd locked his doors to his house and hopped into his kart. Rancis hopped into his kart and they both sped off to the trains near the entrance to Sugar Rush. They got to the train and Rancis said, "glad we made it to the train, I don't want to be walking on all those wires that lead to GCS". Gloyd began to say, "same here Rancis".

Gloyd: "So who is your best man".

Rancis "My best man is Swizzle Malarkey, who's your best man".

Gloyd: "My best man is Wreck It Ralph, since he knows Vanellope; I'd figure he should be my best man for my wedding".

Rancis: "Ok then, this is going to be the best day of my life".

Gloyd: "Same here buddy".

They both arrived at GCS and saw the separate churches across from each other.

Rancis: "Well Gloyd, I will see you at the wedding party".

Gloyd: "Same here".

They both parted and went their ways till the wedding party.

Gloyd got into the church and saw that there was a crowd of church attendees from different games, and the characters from Sugar Rush including some of the racers. Because the other racers were at Rancis's wedding. Gloyd saw his best man Ralph at the front of the church.

Ralph: "Well today is the big day for you and Vanellope".

Gloyd: "Yes it is".

30 Minutes Later

Vanellope was walking to the church and said, "today is the big day for me and my new husband Gloyd, I hope everything goes ok".

Vanellope went into the church and then wedding music started to play, then she walked down to where Gloyd was and then the church pastor began with the usual speech during a wedding.

The Pastor: "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today by the sight of Mod to celebrate this couple in the covenant of marriage, do you have the rings".

Gloyd takes out the rings and the pastor say, "with it you will put the rings on to announce your marriage". Vanellope and Gloyd put the rings on and the pastor began to say, "now, is their anyone hear to object the matters of this wedding, speak now or forever hold your peace". Nobody had spoken a word.

The Pastor: "By the power invested in me and the glory of Mod, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride".

Gloyd kissed Vanellope and everyone started to clap their hands. But Ralph started to cry a bit. Then Gloyd said out loud, "ok, everyone is invited to have the wedding party at the castle in Sugar Rush".

Vanellope and Gloyd went out of the church and saw that Rancis and Taffyta were out of the church they got married in. Gloyd ran up to Rancis and said, "I'm married now man". Rancis spat out and said, "I'm married also, congratulations Gloyd". Gloyd said, "congratulations to you too Rancis, now lets head over to the castle for the wedding party".

The Wedding Party

Music was playing while the new husbands were talking and eating and having fun with their wives.

Vanellope grabbed Gloyd by the hands and said, "shall we dance". Gloyd return the saying and said, "lets". With it Gloyd was dancing with Vanellope at a fast pace until the crowd was astonished at the way Vanellope and Gloyd were dancing.

Then the dance was over and then Taffyta grabbed Rancis by the hands and said, "come on Rancis, lets dance". Rancis and Taffyta were dancing to the music while Vanellope and Gloyd were dancing at a fast pace again.

Then everyone started to join the fun by dancing at a fast pace to.

After Vanellope and Gloyd were done dancing, they were sitting down at the table kissing, while Taffyta and Rancis were still dancing to the music.

Gloyd: "This has been the best day of my life Vanellope, I'm glad I chose to marry you my sweet".

Vanellope: "Well I'm glad that you're my husband and that I would want to spend everyday of my life with you my love".

Gloyd: "I wouldn't have it any other way my love".

They both sat down for a couple minutes and kissed, and then they were dancing with the crowd again.

A slow song came up and then Vanellope and Gloyd along with Taffyta and Rancis were dancing slowly to the music.

After the music was finished, everyone had taken a break and headed to the court of food that was at a table. Gloyd grabbed a couple of small sandwiches and a drink of sparkling grape juice then went back to the table with Vanellope.

After Vanellope and Gloyd finished their food they were starting to dance again to the music while Taffyta and Rancis were taking a break from dancing.

Then after the dance was over, the party was coming to an end after hours of celebrating. The characters from different games were exiting the castle to go back to GCS.

Then Ralph came up to Gloyd and Vanellope and said, "I hope you guys are happy to be together, well I have to go home, I'm beat, see you guys later and congratulations".

Gloyd: "Thank you Ralph".

Vanellope: "Thank you Ralph".

Ralph heads out the door and goes straight to GCS along with the other game characters.

Gloyd: "Well Vanellope I guess we are husband and wife forever".

Vanellope: "That's right my sweet".

With it Gloyd and Vanellope got ready to go home, and Taffyta and Rancis were also getting ready to go home.

Gloyd: "Well Rancis, this has been the best day of my life marrying Vanellope".

Rancis: "Same here, well I better get home with Taffyta".

Gloyd: "Ok man, see you later".

There was no one in the castle but Vanellope and Gloyd.

Gloyd: "So Vanellope, where should we spend our honeymoon".

Vanellope: "Lets spend it at a resort in GCS we will only be gone for a few days".

Gloyd: "That's a great idea for a honeymoon Vanellope, I love you".

Vanellope: "I love you too". They started to kiss for a few minutes.

Gloyd: "So Vanellope, should I spend the night in your castle, I mean considering that I might be living back in forth at your castle and at my home now that were married".

Vanellope: "How about this, we will live back and forth at your place and at my castle, ok my love".

Gloyd: "Ok Vanellope my angel".

At Vanellope's Bedroom

Vanellope: "Well Gloyd, we are married now, and that's the way it is my love, I love you Gloyd".

Gloyd: "I love you too my love".

Gloyd started to yawn and said to Vanellope, "well we better hit the marshmellow if we are going to start our honeymoon tomorrow my angel".

Vanellope: "Well goodnight my sweet bucket of pumpkins".

Gloyd: "Goodnight my guardian angel, sweet dreams".

With it they both turned off their lights and went straight to bed after a long day of getting married and celebrating.

**(That's Chapter 5.)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Honeymoon

**(Ok, this is Chapter 6.)**

The Next Mourning

Vanellope and Gloyd woke up after a long day celebrating yesterday for their wedding.

Vanellope: "Good mourning my love".

Gloyd was stretching his arms while out of bed and said, "good mourning beautiful".

They started to pack their things for their honeymoon in the GCS resort for 2 days. And Gloyd said, "so what do you want to do when we start our honeymoon at the resort for 2 days".

Vanellope: "I want us to relax while we can honey".

Gloyd: "Yeah, lets just relax".

Vanellope had put Sour Bill in charge of the kingdom as her vice president for the next 2 days. And with it Gloyd and Vanellope departed for their honeymoon.

As for Rancis and Taffyta, they were going to spend their honeymoon in Sugar Rush camping out and looking at the stars.

At The GCS Resort

Gloyd and Vanellope had checked into their hotel room. And then unpacked some of their belongings to use while spending their honeymoon at the resort.

Gloyd: "Well Vanellope my sweet, our honeymoon starts today".

Vanellope laughed and blushed and said, "certainly my love".

With it they got ready to go down to a recreation area to officially start their honeymoon.

At The Recreation Area

Gloyd: "Well my love we have all day to do the stuff we want".

Vanellope: "We sure do my love".

They both went to spend time at a Tennis Court to play tennis. Gloyd paid for the racquets and a tennis ball to borrow, and with it, they were both at the opposite end of the tennis court.

Gloyd: "Ok my love, since you're my wife, I will let you go first".

Vanellope: "Oh you can count on it my sweet".

Gloyd and Vanellope kept on smacking the ball for a few times until Gloyd miss and Vanellope scored for the first time.

Gloyd: "Ok Vanellope, you asked for it" Gloyd said nicely.

Gloyd hit the ball and all of a sudden Vanellope missed and Gloyd scored a point. Gloyd jumped up and down and said, "yes, I made one point, a no offense honey".

Vanellope: "None taken my love".

Vanellope then hit the ball hard to Gloyd, then Gloyd smacked the ball and Vanellope missed again. "Looks like I'm going to win, only a few points to go" Gloyd said cheerfully.

After several minutes of playing tennis they were both tied up with the same points.

Gloyd: "After you my love".

Vanellope: "Ok this is for the game point sweetie".

Vanellope hit the ball hard to Gloyd, then Gloyd hit the ball to Vanellope, then Vanellope used her signature move. She glitched to the ball and then hit the ball right pass Gloyd.

Gloyd: "Oh Mod I forgot, my wife has the power to glitch, lucky for you, you have won this match my love".

Vanellope: "Why thank you my love".

Vanellope walked over to Gloyd and kissed him on the lips for a couple seconds. Now that they were done with Tennis, they still had a couple more hours to do whatever they wanted for the remainder of the day.

Vanellope: "So what should we do now Gloyd, its already Noon".

Gloyd: "Lets go to the water park".

Vanellope: "That's a great idea".

Gloyd and Vanellope went up to their hotel rooms to change into their swimsuits. They got done changing into there swimsuits and headed to the water park.

The Water Park

Gloyd and Vanellope got to the water park. The water park had many things to do that Gloyd and Vanellope wanted to try out.

Gloyd: "Shall we go try that lily pad amusement, all we have to do is hold on to the cable and cross by touching the lily pads with our feet, but don't fall in the pool".

Vanellope: "Ok my love we will try that then".

They went over to the lily pad amusement and there was a life guard watching to see that nobody would drown.

Vanellope went first, then Gloyd went after Vanellope. Both of them were holding on tight to the cable while trying to cross the lily pads.

Gloyd: "Oh my Mod this is harder than I thought" while holding on to the cable.

Vanellope was laughing at Gloyd while she was getting across the lily pads.

Vanellope had gotten across without falling in the water, and Vanellope started laughing even harder at her struggling husband trying to get across.

Vanellope: "Come on Gloyd, you can do it my love".

Gloyd was almost across but then, his hands slipped and he fell into the water. Vanellope started laughing even harder now that Gloyd slipped and fell into the water.

Vanellope: "Oh Gloyd, are you ok" as she helped him from the pool, although there was a ladder.

Gloyd: "Yes beautiful, I'm all right, lets do something else".

Gloyd and Vanellope decided to go on one of those big water slides. They got to the stairs of the big water slides, but they needed tubes. They grabbed the tube for two and started to walk up the stairs to the big water slides.

They got upstairs and they both were the first people in line before anyone else. They decided to go on the pink water slide. They were floating on the tube until the lifeguard pushed them to go sliding down the water slide. Gloyd and Vanellope were both screaming with joy.

Vanellope: "Ahhhhhh, this is the best water slide I've ever been on".

Gloyd: "Ahhhhhh, you're telling me Vanellope".

They both got to the bottom and the water slide ended. They both got up from the tube and Vanellope said, "lets try the blue water slide". Gloyd replied by saying, "ok my love, as you wish".

They both got to the big water slide and sat down on the tube for two again. The lifeguard pushed them and when they both went down the blue water slide, it was completely dark. Gloyd and Vanellope kept on whooping and screaming with joy.

Vanellope: "Whoo-hoo this is the best day ever".

Gloyd: "Yahoooo, this is so great".

After they got done with going on the water slides they tried many other water park amusements.

Many Hours Later

After trying many water park amusements for many hours, they were leaving the water park and going to their hotel room to get ready to go to the ballroom to swing dance.

They got to their hotel room and started to change. Vanellope was in a red and blue dress. While Gloyd was in a tanned tuxedo. They both went to the ballroom.

The Ballroom

When they got to the ballroom, their were already people dancing to the music. The music was old fashioned.

Gloyd: "Well shall we dance to the music my dear".

Vanellope: "Lets".

Gloyd was holding Vanellope's hand and they were on the dance floor dancing with everyone else.

Gloyd and Vanellope were dancing like crazy with crazy swing dancing moves that they drew a crowd to watch them dance.

Everyone was cheering for Gloyd and Vanellope on how they were dancing. Then at the end of the song, they stopped dancing and everybody had cheered for them.

Gloyd: "That was good dancing my love".

Vanellope: "You're not so bad yourself".

Vanellope kissed Gloyd and they both sat down for a couple of minutes while everyone else was still dancing.

Gloyd: "I'm glad I married the perfect girl".

Vanellope: "And I'm glad I married the perfect guy".

With it, a couple minutes later, they went back to dancing.

When they got on the dance floor, fast music started to play at a face pace.

Gloyd: "Vanellope lets show all these people are signature dance move".

Vanellope: "Yeah, lets do it".

Gloyd and Vanellope started to get the crowds attention again. And they were all cheering. With it Gloyd was back flipping Vanellope while dancing, and some of the people in the crowd just kept on saying, "wow those couples are starting to get into dancing". Then the music changed into disco music all of a sudden.

Then Gloyd and Vanellope started to do disco dancing. Vanellope and Gloyd were dancing by pointing one finger up in the air and doing all kinds disco dancing.

Vanellope: "Well Gloyd, I never knew you could disco dance" she said out loud.

Gloyd: "Neither did I" he said out loud.

Then the music changed to folk music. With it Gloyd and Vanellope started to tap dance. The crowd was dancing to the music too, while Gloyd and Vanellope were tap dancing then swinging each other around while holding shoulders.

Gloyd: "We got it down Vanellope".

Vanellope: "Yes we do my love".

Hours past since Gloyd and Vanellope were dancing. Then they went up to their hotel room.

At The Hotel Room

Gloyd and Vanellope were getting ready for bed in their hotel room. Then Vanellope kissed Gloyd on the lips and they stared at each other for the next minute. Then they started talking to each other.

Vanellope: "Gloyd, this has been the best time of my life".

Gloyd: "Same here Vanellope, I love you".

Vanellope: "I love you too Gloyd".

Vanellope kissed Gloyd on the lips.

Then they both turned off their hotel room lights and went straight to sleep.

**(Well, Chapter 6 is finished.)**


	7. Chapter 7: Day 1 Of The Honeymoon

**(This Chapter I did my best on, Enjoy.)**

The Next Mourning

Gloyd and Vanellope had got up to start day 1 of their honeymoon. Gloyd was stretching his arms as he got up.

Gloyd: "Good mourning beautiful".

Vanellope: "Good mourning my sweet".

Gloyd: "So what do you want to do today darling".

Vanellope: "Lets go to the recreation area, I heard they have an indoor bowling alley".

Gloyd: "Ok then, we will go to the bowling alley".

They got ready to go bowling, and left their hotel room.

The Bowling Alley

When Vanellope and Gloyd got down to the bowling alley, they weren't the only ones there.

Gloyd paid for the bowling shoes and a lane to bowl, while Vanellope was just smiling at him.

They got to their lane and started to put on their bowling shoes. After they started to put their bowling shoes on, they went to get their bowling balls. Vanellope's bowling ball was a green and yellow type of ball. While Gloyd's bowling ball was just plain old orange just like his hat. Then after they picked their bowling balls, they started to play.

Gloyd: "You can go first this time my love".

Vanellope: "As you wish".

Vanellope threw her bowling ball and hit the pins and she made a strike.

Gloyd: "I never thought you would make a strike on your first try".

Then Gloyd was up next to bowl. Gloyd threw his bowling ball and the ball went straight to the pins. And Gloyd made a strike. Gloyd said, "well that's inconvenient, I made a strike on my first try".

After finishing their ninth turn, it was their last turn to try to get a strike, although Vanellope and Gloyd were tied.

Gloyd: "Ok Vanellope looks like we are tied up, lets see if you can get another strike".

Vanellope: "Ok then my love".

Vanellope threw the bowling ball and the bowling ball hit the pins, and Vanellope got a strike. Gloyd smiled and said, "I have a lucky wife". Vanellope started to blush and said, "oh you". Then it was Gloyds turn to go.

Gloyd threw the ball and it didn't hit any pins. Then Gloyd threw a second time and managed to hit only five pins. Gloyd lost to his wife Vanellope.

Gloyd: "Well, I lost Vanellope, but you won my love".

Vanellope: "Oh you, you let me win baby".

Gloyd: "No I didn't".

Vanellope: "Yes you did" Vanellope walked over to Gloyd and kissed him on the lips and said, "thank you my love".

Gloyd: "Your welcome".

After Gloyd and Vanellope were finished playing bowling, they returned the shoes and left the bowling alley.

Gloyd: "So what do you want to do now my love".

Vanellope: "I think I would want to go and try rock climbing".

Gloyd: "Ok then, rock climbing it is my angel".

The Rock Climbing Zone

It was Noon. And Gloyd and Vanellope were in the place in the resort called the Rock Climbing Zone. They saw that there was only a few people rock climbing.

Gloyd paid for the rock climbing and the instructor put the safety straps on their legs. Then the instructor said, "which obstacle would you two like to do".

Gloyd: "We would like to do the hard obstacle".

Vanellope: "Yeah, what my husband said".

With it the instructor strapped both of them to the hard obstacle to climb on and said, "this obstacle has never been tried before, its at the highest point in the resort, so good luck and enjoy yourselves".

With it they both started to climb the hard obstacle.

It took both Gloyd and Vanellope thirty minutes to reach half way to the top. And Gloyd started to feel pressure on his fingers from the climbing.

Gloyd: "Vanellope we're almost at the top, are you enjoying yourself".

Vanellope: "Yes my love, I'm enjoying myself".

Then another thirty minutes later, they both got to the top after at least an hour climbing this hard obstacle. Then Gloyd said to Vanellope, "well looks like we made it to the top and now we are going to have to jump down, and don't worry the strap will carry us down safely". With it they both went down as the line was taking them to the ground.

Gloyd and Vanellope had gotten to the ground five minutes later and the instructor said, "in all my years working here, I never seen you two be able to climb this hard obstacle, well you two have a nice day".

Gloyd and Vanellope said, "thank you sir" and walked out of the rock climbing zone.

Gloyd: "Now what should we do now my love".

Vanellope: "Lets go swimming my love".

Gloyd: "Yeah lets go swimming".

They went straight up to their hotel room and got dressed into their swimsuits. Then they went to the swimming pool.

At The Swimming Pool

Gloyd and Vanellope went in the swimming pool area in the resort, and saw that there were at least fifteen people in the pool. Then Gloyd and Vanellope saw diving boards as well. There was a low dive, a medium dive, and a high dive.

Gloyd: "Looks like I'm going to be trying the high dive later on".

Vanellope: "I think later on I will try it also".

They set their towels on a bench then jumped into the swimming pool while holding hands. They were splashing at each other, then going underwater and making funny faces at one another. Then they wanted to try the diving boards.

Gloyd and Vanellope decided to try the low dive. Vanellope was the one to jump on the low dive first; Vanellope did a huge cannonball and got Gloyd splashed. Gloyd started to laugh and said, "let me show you how its done the right way honey". Gloyd jumped off the low dive and did a huge cannonball and got the floor wet.

Vanellope: "Well, I'm impressed my love, but lets see if you can do a cannonball on the medium diving board".

Gloyd: "Ok then my love".

They both got out of the pool and went to the medium diving board. They got to the medium diving board and Vanellope jumped first. Vanellope jumped off the medium dive and did a cannonball that was twice as big, the splash went to the deck of the floor and Gloyd was amazed. He then said, "well its my turn".

He went on the medium dive and then jumped. He jumped into the pool and made a splash that was bigger than Vanellope's. He got up to the surface and said, "now I'm sure that was a big splash". Then after Gloyd and Vanellope got out, they were ready to try out the high dive. The high dive was very high.

Vanellope climbed the ladder to the high dive. She was up on the high dive and she looked down to where Gloyd was and Gloyd yelled out, "you can do it my love". Vanellope blushed and then jumped. Vanellope did a cannonball so hard in the pool that the water splashed Gloyd this time and the whole floor to. Vanellope got out and said to Gloyd, "well its your turn".

Gloyd climbed the high dive. He was at the top of the high dive while Vanellope waved to him and said, "you can do it honey". Gloyd jumped and did a cannonball. When Gloyd hit the surface of the pool he made a huge splash that it hit Vanellope and the floor, and some of the people who were laying on chairs.

Gloyd got out of the pool and said to Vanellope, "I think I could do this for the next couple hours, don't you think my angel". Vanellope then said, "yeah, lets stay here for a couple hours".

They both stayed in the pool for a couple of hours then they wanted to go back to their hotel room to change.

They were both at their hotel room and they changed into fancy clothing again. They wanted to go swing dancing in the ballroom like they done last night.

Then they went down to the ballroom.

The Ballroom

Gloyd and Vanellope got to the ballroom. And like last night, fast music was playing.

They went up to the dance floor and bowed their heads. Then grabbed each others hands, and started to dance. They were dancing like crazy. And the announcer with a microphone spoke to all the dancers.

The announcer said, "all right ladies and gentlemen, now its time for the dancing contest, whoever wins gets a gold trophy, now lets begin dancing, you guys got three minutes".

With it all the other swing dancers started to dance. And Gloyd and Vanellope also started to dance also. Both Gloyd and Vanellope where dancing very fast. Then the three minutes of dancing were over.

The announcer spoke and said, "ok we got three couples who made the cut". He then started to eliminate seven of the dancing couples and said, "ok there are three couples left. Gloyd and Vanellope made the cut list and were one of the thirds not to get eliminated.

The Announcer: "Now ladies and gentlemen, one of these fine couples will get the trophy so lets begin, you got five minutes to see how fast you could dance, and begin".

Fast music started to play and with it, Gloyd and Vanellope started to dance. They both were dancing like the stage was on ice and then Gloyd flipped Vanellope and started to pick her up by the waist, and Gloyd spun Vanellope around while Vanellope was keeping her feet straight while Gloyd was spinning her.

The people watching Vanellope and Gloyd were starting to cheer for them. Then Gloyd flipped Vanellope again and picked her up and started to spin her while holding her up in the air.

Then the dance was over, and the announcer said, "well looks like we have a winner, the winner of the dancing contest is, the couple who that man flipped his wife". Gloyd and Vanellope didn't understand who had won, then the announcer pointed a finger at Gloyd and Vanellope and said, "you, you guys had won".

Gloyd and Vanellope approached the announcer. Then the announcer gave a gold trophy to Gloyd and Vanellope. Then everyone started to clap their hands and cheered for Gloyd and Vanellope.

After the contest was over, Gloyd and Vanellope started swing dancing through the night.

After Gloyd and Vanellope got finished with dancing in the ballroom, they went to their hotel room.

At The Hotel Room

Gloyd and Vanellope were at their hotel room. And the gold trophy that they had won together, they put it in one of their suit cases. After that, they both got ready to go to bed.

They both were in bed and Vanellope started to say, "Gloyd, this has been a good day for me, I'm glad to have enjoyed it with you". Gloyd then started to say, "I'm glad to have spent the day with my lovely wife, I love you Vanellope". Vanellope then said, "I love you too Gloyd". They started to kiss for a couple of minutes.

Then they started to yawn because they were both exhausted.

Gloyd: "Well time to hit the hay, Goodnight my angel".

Vanellope: "Goodnight honey".

With it, they both turned of their hotel room lights and went straight to sleep.

**(Chapter 7 is finished. Please Rate and Review.)**


	8. Chapter 8: Day 2 Of The Honeymoon

**(This is Chapter 8, enjoy.)**

The Next Mourning

Gloyd and Vanellope had waked up from their sleep. It was day 2 which meant that it was their last day till they had to go home to Sugar Rush.

Gloyd: "So sweetheart, what do you want to do today, its are last day till we have to go back to Sugar Rush".

Vanellope: "I think I would rather go to the indoor snow park, you can snowboard, ski, or even go snow tubing".

Gloyd: "Sounds like fun, that's a great idea my sweet".

They both got ready to go to the indoor snow park.

The Indoor Snow Park

There was a guy standing next to the entrance offering coats to visitors who don't have anything to wear, because it was cold.

The guy handed Gloyd and Vanellope coats and they were on there way into the snow park. Gloyd paid for him and Vanellope to do the kinds of activities that were held at the snow park. Both Gloyd and Vanellope saw that there was a sports room with snowboards, ski's, and tubes for snow tubing. They both wanted to try snowboarding. With it they grabbed the snowboards and were on their way to the lifter to take them up the highest peak.

They were at the lifter and they sat down, then the lifters took them up to the peak.

They were at the peak and Gloyd said to Vanellope, "now honey are you sure you can snowboard". Vanellope smiled and answered, "yes darling, I could snowboard". Gloyd then said, "ok honey, but I will be with you by your side". Vanellope then said, "ok darling" Vanellope kissed Gloyd on the lips, then they were starting to prepare themselves for snowboarding.

Gloyd and Vanellope were ready to snowboard. Then Gloyd started to say, "ok then, you ready sweetie". Vanellope then said, "I'm ready". Then Gloyd started off saying, "3 2 1, go". With it they were snowboarding down the high hill. But both didn't seem to struggle while snowboarding. For Gloyd, he kept balancing while moving in a straight position, same for Vanellope.

Gloyd and Vanellope were screaming with joy while boarding and Gloyd was saying while whooping, "whooo this is the best time ever, then Vanellope screamed and said, "whooo, your telling me". As they stopped whooping they were at the bottom of the hill.

Gloyd: "Well Vanellope my darling, what do you want to do next while here".

Vanellope: "Lets go snow tubing sweetie".

Gloyd: "Alright then, snow tubing it is".

They both ran to get snow tubes then ran to the lifters. They were at the lifters and the lifters took them up.

They got up and Gloyd sat on his tube and Vanellope did the same. They both were sitting on their tubes and Gloyd said, "now Vanellope, make sure not to ram into trees while tubing down this hill, Vanellope then said, "honey please don't worry about me I will be fine". With it both of them were ready to go down the hill and Gloyd said again, "3 2 1 go".

They both were tubing down the hill at a fast pace. Both were screaming and passing others that were tubing, snowboarding, and even skiing. They both said at the same time, "yippee this is the best".

They were both at the bottom of the hill and were done with snow tubing.

Gloyd: "So dear, what do want to do now".

Vanellope: "Lets just stay here for a couple of hours sweetie".

Gloyd: "Ok honey".

They were both trying different activities while in the indoor snow park for the last couple of hours. They tried skiing. Then did snowboarding and snow tubing again.

It has been hours since they were at the indoor snow park. Then they both were out of the indoor snow park and they gave their coats to the guy standing at the door and left the indoor snow park.

Gloyd and Vanellope were out of the indoor snow park and they were relieved that it was finally warm when they left.

Vanellope: "Burrrrrrr, it was freezing cold in there".

Gloyd: "Same here darling, but I'm glad to be out of that cold zone, now what do you want to do".

Vanellope kept thinking for the next couple of minutes on what they should do for the next activity and Vanellope then said, "I got it, lets go roller skating".

Gloyd: "Hey that's a great idea honey".

With it they started to head to the room where the roller skating rink was at.

The Roller Skating Rink

Gloyd and Vanellope arrived at the roller skating rink.

When they got in the rink they saw that it was big in size. And that there were lots of people there.

Gloyd paid for the skates and they were sitting down on the floor and putting there skates on.

Vanellope: "Gloyd my dear, are you sure you know how to skate".

Gloyd: "Sure I do, skating is at the top of my league, besides pulling pranks which I haven't done in a while since we got married".

Vanellope: "Well ok, but I will help you if you don't know how to skate, ok my love".

Gloyd: "Ok my sweet".

They went into the skating rink with their skates on and they started to skate.

Gloyd was struggling to skate while Vanellope was just looking at her husband going wobbly while skating and she said, "now Gloyd, are you sure you know how to skate". Gloyd started to say while skating in a weird way, "yeah honey I know how to skate" then Gloyd fell down and said, "ok dear, I officially don't know how to skate, can you teach me". Vanellope helped Gloyd up from the floor and said, "sure thing honey".

Vanellope showed Gloyd how to move his feet properly while skating and said, "ok Gloyd do you get the hang of it now". Gloyd started to laugh and said, "sure thing honey". With it Gloyd kept on going at a fast pace passing the people skating and said, "yes, I think I get the hang of it now".

Vanellope sped up to Gloyd and said, "now that you get the hang of it, lets skate around at a fast pace together".

Gloyd and Vanellope were skating at a fast pace together and they almost bump into some of the skaters while skating. Some of the other skaters didn't seem to mind that Gloyd and Vanellope were skating at a fast pace.

Then they heard an intercom speaking and it said, "hello all you skaters out there, now is the time to play the limbo contest, so if you want to play limbo come out onto the rink to play". Gloyd and Vanellope were in line to play limbo, along with other people waiting in line also to play limbo.

Then music started to play.

With it Gloyd and Vanellope were the first to go under the limbo, and then others started to do the same. After all the others got under the limbo, the limbo went low in the middle.

Then Gloyd and Vanellope went under a second time and managed to get over the limbo. Gloyd then says, "I hope we win the limbo contest". Vanellope smiled and said, "we will Gloyd".

After all the other people got under the limbo a second time, then the limbo went low this time. Gloyd and Vanellope went low under the limbo but they didn't slip.

Some of the other people slipped and got eliminated from the limbo contest. There were only four people left and Gloyd and Vanellope were still in the contest.

Finally the third time, the limbo went lower and then Gloyd went under the limbo first and managed not to slip, then Vanellope went under the limbo and also didn't slip.

Then the other two people that were left went under the limbo and slipped, the other two people got eliminated from the limbo contest and both Gloyd and Vanellope had won the contest.

The announcer said, "well looks like we have a winner, since you two won the contest, you get this trophy for winning, and everybody else who tried to win, I hope you can still have a good time in the skating rink today, so enjoy your day".

With it everybody got back to skating.

Gloyd: "Well looks like we got another trophy to put in the suitcase". Vanellope smiled then kissed him on the lips and said, "we sure do". Then they went back to skating for the next couple of hours.

It was the afternoon already and Gloyd and Vanellope began taking off their skates and then left the skating rink.

When they were both outside the skating rink, Gloyd then said, "well Vanellope, we only have a couple of hours to do one last activity, what do you want to do my sweet". Vanellope smiled and said, "lets head over to the indoor lake, they have canoeing there". Gloyd then said, "good idea sweetie, lets go". With it they were on their way to the indoor lake.

The Indoor Lake

Gloyd and Vanellope got to the indoor lake and they both were astonished that the indoor lake was big in size, then Gloyd said, "wow these people sure know how to fit an indoor lake in a hotel like this, I'm sure they are rich". Vanellope then said, "well I consider them rich also". They both went to rent a canoe and then they were on their way to the lake.

Gloyd and Vanellope got to the lake and then started to put there life jackets on, then they started to sit in the canoe.

They rowed the canoe to the far side of the lake and Gloyd said, "well were far so what do you want to do". Vanellope was quiet and said, "lets keep rowing".

With it, they both kept on rowing for at least thirty minutes until they stumbled on something hard, they were both at the end of the lake, and Gloyd said, "wow we have really went far in the distance of the lake, I mean this indoor lake is probably thirty miles in distance". Vanellope then said, "well maybe we could go for a swim here".

Gloyd: "Vanellope are you sure you want to swim in this lake, we don't even have are swimsuits". Vanellope then jumped in the lake with all of her clothing wet. Gloyd then started to look at Vanellope in the water, then Vanellope said, "come on my love, jump in the lake". Gloyd then said, "Vanellope, I don't know if I want to jump in the lake".

Vanellope: "Oh come on Gloyd, jump for me, please".

After a few minutes of Vanellope's begging Gloyd then said, "oh alright, I will jump in the lake, for you". Vanellope blushed and said, "ok then, jump already my love".

Gloyd leaned and looked at the water then Vanellope grabbed the collar of his shirt and then Gloyd went in the lake. Gloyd started to laugh when Vanellope pulled him in the lake and both were starting to swim.

They started to swim at the far side of the lake then they saw a couple of people canoeing. Then Gloyd said, "Vanellope, you think we should get back to the canoe now, people are starting to see us swimming in the lake". Vanellope then thought about it and said, "yes, we should get back to the canoe".

They both got back to the canoe and there clothing was soaking wet. They started to row around the lake and Gloyd said, "well should we stay rowing for the next couple of hours". Vanellope then said, "yes, lets stay".

Gloyd and Vanellope were rowing around the lake for hours. Then Gloyd said, "should we row back to land now". Vanellope stretched her arms out and said, "yes, lets head back, my arms are getting tired from rowing".

They rowed back to land. When Gloyd and Vanellope got out of the canoe, they took their life jackets off and returned the canoe.

Gloyd: "Well Vanellope, lets head back to are hotel room, I'm tired".

Vanellope: "I'm also tired too".

They both left the indoor lake and went back to there hotel room.

At The Hotel Room

Gloyd and Vanellope got ready for bed after a long day of having fun.

Gloyd: "Well Vanellope my angel, we had a marvelous two days for our honeymoon, its just to bad we have to go back to Sugar Rush tomorrow".

Vanellope: "Yeah, its been fun for two days, but I'm glad to have spent those two days with you my love, I love you Gloyd".

Gloyd: "I love you too Vanellope".

They kissed and then they turned off there hotel room lights.

Gloyd: "Goodnight my sweet, don't let the sugar bugs bite".

Vanellope: "Goodnight also my sweet bundle of love".

Then they both slowly went to sleep.

**(That's Chapter 8, hoped you enjoyed it.)**


End file.
